I've Been Looking For You Forever
by ZofiaChaya
Summary: Kurt is asked to meet Blaine somewhere only they will know. Blaine shows with a smile upon his face and something in his pocket. What happens? No violence (maybe later, but doubtful) Lot's of fluff.
1. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N- This fic is pretty much pure fluff. I rated T+ just in case I want to do something interesting with the plot line later. It's just in case. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this. Or to check out my other fic, Windsor. I really would appreciate it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the music that I may feature in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

The trees surrounding the young man seemed to be glistening by the rays of the auburn sun that was about 20 minutes away from setting behind the snow tipped mountains in the distance. Each individual ray of the sun catching a different leaf on each tree in the forest, and bouncing off on another path.

The young man, was standing on a path between the many, many trees. The path was rocky and uneven. He was standing right in the middle of the nearly deserted path except for the occasional squirrel of chickadee. Blackberry brambles seemed to be crawling across the ground and over the path, connecting and intertwining with each other.

The golden trees with patches of vermillion were practically lighting up the forest. The forest was near a ocean bay that had shades of blue so indescribable. There were patches of blue as bright and light as the sky on a sunny day in Hawaii to dark blues as though it were a raging storm. The shades complimented each other so well.

* * *

Kurt was wondering why Blaine picked this place in British Columbia to meet. It certainly was beautiful, but the 21 year old was getting impatient with his loving boyfriend for nearly 3 years.

Blaine was supposed to meet him here at 630. It was now 650. He was late. Blaine was almost never late.

Just as Kurt was thinking about that, Blaine showed up and looking dapper as hell.

Blaine was wearing a pale blue suit with a black spotted bow tie that was tied nicely around the 20 year old's neck. His hair wasn't gelled back as it usually was, it was in it's original state of curly-ness. The curly black locks were draped over the young man's forehead.

Kurt was taken aback by how gorgeous his boyfriend looked today. He always did, but today he seemed even more handsome. It was as if he was glowing.

"I feel underdressed!" Kurt stated. He did look underdressed in comparison, though still fabulously stylish. His blue eyes were accented with the pale blue brooch that was strategically placed upon the knit grey sweater. He was then also wearing exceptional black skinny jeans with grey Doc Martens.

"Well you still look beautiful!" Blaine whispered before leaning in and giving Kurt an Eskimo kiss. "Follow me, I have something to show you."

Kurt couldn't help but feel nervous. _What was happening?_

* * *

Blaine led Kurt to an open area, a meadow that overlooked the ocean bay. The sun was just setting, the perfect scene.

"Before you say anything," Blaine stated softly, " I would request you to try to stay quiet until I am done."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Okay, here it goes. Ever since I met you on the stair case at Dalton, my life changed. In a good way. No, not good. Great. When you sang Blackbird I couldn't think of anyone else but you. I knew in that moment I wanted to be with you forever."

Kurt was already nearly in tears.

"I know we both did things we weren't proud of. Those things also caused some fights, but we got past those and stayed together. During those fights we stayed strong. Not just for ourselves, but for each other. During those first few months when you moved to New York, I felt extremely weak and alone. When I came to visit you that fateful night that we almost broke up, I had not prepared myself. I didn't expect you to seem so happy without me beside you. It didn't seem fair in a way to me. I was miserable and you were getting on with your life without me. I wanted you to be happy, I always do, and always will."

Kurt was so close to crying big ugly tears.

"These past 3 years have been the best years of my life. I have never felt happier than I do today. Ever. I never want to leave your side, though I do understand you need your space sometimes. I know that you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Blaine got down on one knee. _Was this really happening? I'm already partially crying from the speech he gave. _Kurt thought.

Blaine pulled out a blue Tiffany box.

"Will you, Kurt Hummel, marry me?"

Blaine opened the box to reveal a gorgeous princess cut diamond ring.

"Yes, yes! A millions times yes! I love you so much!" Kurt replied almost instantaneously.

"I love you too!" Blaine spoke.

They kissed passionately and hugged in a warm embrace.

As Blaine put the ring on Kurt, he noticed that there was an engraving. It read: _Blackbird singing in the dead of night. _

Kurt was absolutely and utterly speechless. The two started to walk back towards the path as it was starting to get dark. Kurt didn't want to leave though, he didn't want to leave this place filled with the most wonderful memory of his life behind.

* * *

Blaine decided mot to tell Kurt about the secret photographer he hired so they would have the memory forever.

The two walked carefully and slowly, hand in hand, trying not to trip over the brambles and roots.

* * *

_How will I tell my dad? Rachel? Everyone? _

As if Blaine read Kurt's mind, he spoke gently and said "We will tell them together." He then gave Kurt's hand another gentle squeeze.

_Together. _


	2. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**A/N- After an absolutely **_**wonderful **_**review, here is the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the music that I may choose to feature in this.**

* * *

Kurt was walking to work when he realized just how perfect his life is. _I work at Vogue, live in New York City in a penthouse, and I am going to get married to the love of my life. _Kurt couldn't help but smile, and get weird looks, the entire way to work.

Kurt walked through the front doors of Vogue on Monday, two days after he got engaged, and nearly shattered his eardrums when he showed his ring off to the women in the office.

"Did he write a romantic speech?"

"Where did he ask you?"

"I'm so happy for you and Blaine!"

"Congratulations!"

Kurt calmed the women down and recapped the most perfect moment in his life so far. He sat them all down in one of the empty meeting rooms and began. They all ooh'd and aww'd at the moments when Kurt thought they would and thought he would get tackled by the women when he finished his story.

"So," Carrie said with a smirk on her face, "Did you reward him in any way?"

"Carrie," Kurt responded, "My sex life is none of your business."

All Carrie could do was giggle with the other girls as Kurt got up from where he was sitting and went to his office at the end of the hallway.

* * *

About halfway to his office, he was crashed into by what looked like an intern holding some twenty or so sketches. The two collided and the intern brought the Editor-In-Chief down to the floor with a thud.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. It's my first week here." The intern not looking up as she quickly snatched up the sketches that were scattered throughout the hallway. When the girl looked up, her eyes went as wide as Kurt thought they could go. "I-I-I" the girl started stuttering because she just ran into the youngest Editor-In-Chief ever of Vogue, one of the most influential people in fashion right now.

"Oh, it's really no problem. I remember what it was like during my first week of being an intern. Boy, was it hectic. I remember this one time I was sent out to get coffee and nearly spilled all 12 cups of coffee trying to rush into the elevator."

The girl chuckled lightly. "M-my name is Cosette."

"Well, Cosette, welcome to Vogue. Try not to run into anymore people." Kurt said with a wink.

As Kurt was helping pick up the sketches, he noticed that none of them had any names on them. Sketches from the art department always had the artists name on them.

"Are these yours?" Kurt asked, very curious.

"Ye-yes." Cosette replied quickly. "I was just bringing these back to my bag in the front."

"Would you protest to me having a better look at them?"

When those words came out of Kurt's mouth, the girl was frozen with shock and looking at Kurt with her mouth agape.

"Of cou-course." Cosette replied after a minute or two of silence.

"Follow me, I would rather look at these at my desk instead of on the floor." Kurt said with a smile.

The two walked down the hallway after they picked up the rest of the drawings and went into Kurt's office. They walked past dozens of offices filled with bustling people, a couple acknowledging the editor-in-chief and Cosette receiving a couple confused glances, trying to get their work done as quickly as possible as the deadline for the October issue was tomorrow morning. Cosette had never been near Kurt's office before, let alone in it. As Kurt gracefully opened the door and stepped in, Cosette lingered near the doorway taking in the surroundings.

* * *

The office was spectacular. It had an amazing view, thanks to the floor to ceiling-wall to wall- window, of the bustling streets below. The other walls were occupied with possible front covers upon a corkboard, pictures of Kurt's family, pictures of Kurt with celebrities, and many pictures of himself and Blaine. Three black shelves were placed on the left wall from the door and had many books placed upon them. There was a faux fur black carpet underneath a mahogany desk and a black office chair with wooden armrests. On the desk, in a gold picture frame, a picture of Kurt and Blaine kissing at midnight on New Years of 2013. Another frame was filled with a picture of Kurt and his father hugging tightly. In front of the desk were two black chairs with wooden armrests as well.

* * *

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Kurt teased as he sat down in his chair.

Cosette was going to say something but decided not to before she moved across the spacious office. She placed the sketches on the desk and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Kurt.

"I don't bite," Kurt said, " I promise. I remember exactly what it was like in my first week here."

A small smile creeped onto her lips and looked at the Editor-In-Chief hopefully.

While Kurt was looking at her drawings, Cosette took in the beauty of the room once more. She hoped to have an office somewhere along the lines of this one-day.

"These are really good." Kurt spoke. Cosette exhaled. She hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath. "Have you considered applying into to art department here?"

"N-no. Not yet anyways." Cosette responded shakily. "You really think they're good?"

"Yes. In fact, I was wondering if I could use this one. It reminds me of my boyfrie-fiancé" Kurt said correcting himself.

"O-of course. Of course you can." Cosette stammered. "I would be honored if you did. Congratulations to you as well."

"Thanks. You should consider the art department though. If you do apply, I'll put in a good word for you. I should get to work now. I need to go over the 4-page spread on Lady Gaga." Kurt said.

"I will, thank you. I'll get out of your hair now. I think someone needs coffee." Cosette said.

"Someone always does." Kurt laughed.

* * *

Just as Cosette left Kurt's office, his cellphone rang. Kurt let it ring twice, to make it seem like he was seemingly busy, before picking it up.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hey kiddo!" Burt answered. Kurt's father called at least once a week and it was usually on Monday's.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that. I'm twenty-one now. I'm not a child." Kurt teased lightly.

"Well you're my child. How's your day?"

"Pretty good actually. I think I just made an interns week."

"What? How?"

"Well she was bustling out of one of the meeting rooms and ran into me. She was carrying a bunch of sketches and I got a glimpse of some of them. I asked her if I could take a better look at them. Of course, she said yes. So she followed me to my office and they were actually really good. I told her she should apply for the art department here. I'm going to put in a good word for her."

"You really are a dream-maker. Good for you kiddo. "

"Thanks, how's it going at the shop?"

"Great. A bunch of cars just came in due to a water pipe leak. Not good for the town, but good for business." Burt laughed.

Kurt talked for another 10 minutes with his father before his receptionist, Tina, interrupted.

"Meryl Streep. Line 2." Tina insisted.

"Sorry, dad. I need to take another call. Talk to you soon! Love you! Bye!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Sure thing kiddo. Love you too. Bye!" Burt responded.

Kurt pressed the end call button and placed his cell on his desk. He reached over to his desk phone when he noticed that there was no light blinking for line 2.

"Tinaaaaaa!" Kurt called.

"Yesss?" Tina chimed as she walked through the doorway.

"There is no one on line 2. Why did you interrupt my call with my dad?"

"Well _someone _wanted to see you and I know you can't refuse Meryl Streep." Tina stepped aside with a smile and walking down the hallway was Blaine. Blaine carrying a dozen red roses.

"BLAINE!" Kurt cheered as he ran down the hallway to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to see my fiancé at work?" Blaine answered loudly with a huge smile plastered across his face. Kurt planted a huge kiss upon Blaine, causing Blaine to stumble back a bit.

"I missed you!" Kurt said truthfully.

"I saw you an hour and a half ago!" Blaine said with a huge smile.

"You're the one who came to see me!" Kurt teased playfully.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a solid two minutes. _I can't believe I'm going to marry this man. _Both Blaine and Kurt thought.

Tina loudly cleared her throat, breaking them from their own little world. Kurt looked to around and realized that the commotion of himself running down the hallway and practically screaming had caused most of the offices to cease their work and watch the two embrace.

"Do you need me to put those in a vase for you Kurt?" Tina asked with a smirk creeping up her face.

"That would be great Tina, thank you." Kurt handed the beautiful flowers to his receptionist. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him softly towards his office. Blaine didn't restrain in the slightest.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for the views and the very thoughtful review that persuaded me to write another chapter for this. I would appreciate it extremely if you reviewed this! Help me improve, give me some ideas, anything your heart desires.


	3. It's Not Unusual

**A/N- After an **_**amazing **_**response to the second chapter, here is the next one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the music that I may choose to feature in this.**

* * *

Kurt dragged Blaine into his office quite forcibly but with a little smirk upon his face. He closed the double doors and locked them with an audible _click. _Kurt walked towards Blaine and grabbed his hands.

"Kuurt. I don't think we can do this here. I really want to, but I would prefer to do this at home." Blaine argued playfully, even though knowing it wouldn't work.

"We can. I recently got this room soundproofed. No one can hear us from outside. _NO ONE_." Kurt responded teasingly.

"What about people across the street? Can't they see in?"

"Who cares? Why would they look into the Editor-In-Chief of Vogue's window?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine by his collar and brought him in for an extremely passionate kiss. Blaine, in return, grabbed Kurt's hair and pushed him against the wall with a small _thud. _At this point of romanticality, the two men were full on making out. _Thank god I don't have glass doors! _Thought Kurt.

Blaine could feel the situation down below on Kurt. He looked into Kurt's eyes with a questioning look. Kurt responded with a small nod. Blaine, on his way down, kissed along Kurt's neck. He slowly unzipped Kurt's pants and underwear and was about to stroke the 'problem' when there was a loud knock on the door and the sound of someone trying to get in.

"Fuck. God damnit. Shit. For fuck sake." Kurt was saying as he tried to get his pants back on and fix his hair.

Before opening the door, Kurt planted a quick kiss on Blaine and whispered "_Later." _

Kurt was opening the door and all of a sudden arms were around his neck in a huge hug.

"KURTTTT!" Brittany screamed.

"Brittany? W-what are you doing here?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"I'm on tour with Beyoncé and she's performing at Madison Square Garden. I was in the area and wanted say hi! How's wor- why is Blaine here? He doesn't work here?"

"Beyoncé? Really? That's awesome! Umm, well he surprised me at work with roses because, well…" Kurt showed Brittany his left hand.

Her eyes widen with excitement and joy. A HUGE smile grew on her face.

"OH MY GOD! KURT! CONGRATULATIONS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! YOU TOTALLY DESERVE EACH OTHER! YOU ARE THE BEST UNICORNS TO EVER LIVE!"

"I think you may have broken her." Blaine whispered to Kurt as they watched Brittany ramble on and on whilst jumping up and down hysterically.

"Just imagine what Rachel is going to be like. Or Carol. Or, dare I say it, Santana." Kurt responded with an equally horrified and happy expression.

Before they knew what was happening, Brittany was hugging both of them with her arms around either of their necks with her head in between the two.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! How many people are you going to invite? Can I be a bridesmaid? Please?" Brittany asked rapidly.

"Ummmmm, we're not sure how many people we're going to invite. You're sort of the first person to in our group of friends and family to find out… and yes, of course you can be a bridesmaid." Kurt answered shyly.

"WHAT? You haven't even told your dad?"

"Well, I wanted to tell him in person. We were going to, I'm hoping at least, fly out to Ohio and surprise him."

"YAY! I feel so special knowing I'm the first one to know about this!" Brittany exclaimed.

"TINAA! Hold all my calls please!" Kurt yelled to Tina knowing she would.

* * *

Once Brittany calmed down, the three sat down in Kurt's office and caught up with each other. Brittany is apparently had toured with Lady Gaga, Beyoncé before, Prince, and even Madonna. Mike was on the Prince one as well. She got back together with Santana 2 years after they broke up and is going strong.

"It was amazing with Lady Gaga. She was very kind and considerate. Although I think she's a tiny bit unicorn…. Anyways, I went all along the West Coast with her. 25 stops. It was incredible!"

After a good hour and a half, Kurt had to say goodbye to Brittany. He hadn't gotten any work done today even though he wasn't really planning on doing any. His workspace was for work. And the occasional blowjob.

* * *

"You really do have to go." Kurt said as he pushed Blaine out of his office.

"Fine," Blaine said with a pout. "But not without a goodbye kiss."

"Of course." Kurt leaned towards Blaine and planted a sweet yet short kiss upon the soft lips. Slightly pushing Blaine towards the elevator at the end of the hallway, Kurt asked: "Oh, before I forget, what do you want me to pick up for dinner tonight? Also can you book the tickets for this weekend to Ohio? Please and thank you!"

"How about some chicken and stir fry noodles. We've got vegetables at home. Of course I can book the tickets. First class?" At this point, the two were halfway down the hallway.

"Always." Kurt said with a fake snooty smirk. "I'll see you later! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Blaine waved and blew a kiss.

Kurt waved back with a huge smile. Knowing that he would be telling their parents the coming weekend was a huge weight off his shoulders. He caught the kiss and put it across his heart. The last glimpse Kurt caught of Blaine in the elevator was him making an extremely silly face.

Kurt walked back to his office with a smile on his face. When he passed Tina, she just smiled and said that he missed four calls. Two from Rachel, one from Mercedes, and one from Emma Watson.

"What did Rachel want this time?" Kurt asked.

"She said she wanted a new pair of shoes." Tina said with a knowing expression of 'Really Rachel? Really?' "Also a new coat."

"When will that girl realize that just because I'm Editor-In-Chief doesn't mean I can take things from the clothing department any time I want."

"Never. Oh and here are the roses. Do you want them in your office?" Tina asked bringing out the roses.

"Sure. Here, I'll take them in. I need you to call back Emma and plan for her to come here in about 2 weeks." Tina nodded. Kurt got hold of the vase and brought them into his office. He closed the doors with his foot and then proceeded to place the flowers perfectly on his desk.

* * *

Kurt then, finally, got to work on the October issue deadline for tomorrow. It was about 11 when he got a little distracted by daydreaming about his wedding. He snapped out of it when people started knocking on his door and rushing in when they needed an opinion for a certain piece they were working on. Kurt thoughtfully gave his opinion and sometimes having to go to the clothing department to show them the outfit he was thinking of. Kurt got back to his office and plopped down in his chair.

Kurt looked at the time and saw it was already three. _Wow, time flies._ _I should probably eat something. _

Kurt got up and went out of his office. Tina looked up from her computer, giving a slight nod as he passed, knowing he was going out to eat. Kurt grabbed his coat and scarf from the rack and stepped into the elevator. He pressed the main floor button followed by the close door button. The doors closed and it started to move.

The doors opened and out stepped Kurt in his Burberry coat and scarf perfectly placed. He walked through the marble foyer without having to dodge anyone. People _knew _who he was. He pulled out his Ray-Bans and put them on.

Kurt walked through the revolving door and stepped out into the brisk wind of New York. Kurt pulled out his iPhone and texted Rachel.

_Hey. Want to meet up at Leo's Bagels? I'm hungry._

Kurt started walking the path the usually took to Leo's. Three minutes later, he got a response.

**Sure :) Be there soon. Table near the back or front?**

_In between. Do you want some coffee? Tea?_

**Tea please :) Herbal. See you in 10.**

_Okay :)_

* * *

Kurt got to Leo's before Rachel and ordered himself a decaf coffee and a whole grain bagel with plain cream cheese and an herbal tea for Rachel.

He got a table near the middle of the place and took off his scarf and coat. He placed them on his chair and pushed his sunglasses up and over his hair so that they sat on his head. Five minutes later, the coffee, the tea, and the bagel, were all on the table.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and sighed. _Ugh, do I love Leo's coffee. _He then heard the dingle dangle of the bell placed above the door and looked up. There was Rachel in one her vibrant red coats and black berets. Her face lit up when she locked eyes with Kurt. She briskly walked towards Kurt and gave him a huge hug.

"I didn't see you at all this weekend! It's so good to see you!" Rachel chimed.

"Yeah, well the reason you didn't see me this weekend was well…" Kurt held up his left hand.

Rachel's eyes went as wide as her mouth went down. She nearly screamed before Kurt covered her mouth. He didn't want the other customers to have to hear that.

"OH MY GOD, KURT! I'M SO HAPPY!" Rachel nearly yelled with a smile insanely big. "Why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened?"

"I wanted to tell you in person. Try to calm down!" Kurt giggled.

Rachel sat down but wouldn't stop fidgeting with happiness. Every once and a while she would forget about it but then see the ring and freak out all over again.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Tell me everything." Rachel demanded with a huge smile.

* * *

When Kurt finished re-capping the most precious moment of his life, he checked his watch and realized it was four.

"Crap! I need to get back to work. I'll see you soon! I promise. I'll call you when I get to work." Kurt said full of worry.

"Why don't I come with you?" Rachel suggested.

"I would say yes, but the October issue deadline is tomorrow and it's going to be hectic. Sorry!" Kurt responded. He got up quickly, put on his scarf, coat, and sunglasses, gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and hug before rushing out the door.

"Bye! See you soon!" Rachel called out.

* * *

Kurt rushed through the New York crowds. He pushed through bossy business men, confused students, and angry tourists. He burst through the doors of the building and dashed towards the elevator. Kurt pushed the up button and took a second to calm down and collect himself.

The elevator reached the main floor with a ding. Kurt stepped inside and pressed floor 45. The doors closed with another ding. Well, almost closed. Just before the doors fully closed, a foot was rammed in between.

"Hey." The voice said as the door opened once again. "Aren't you the Editor-In-Chief of Vogue?" The voice suddenly had a face to be paired with.

* * *

The woman stood in front of Kurt with a questioning expression. She had black-brown hair with blunt bangs that went down just past her elbows. She came up to Kurt's shoulders and had an hourglass figure. She had an olive skin complexion that was near clear except for a few beauty marks on her face. She was dressed in a military jacket, white tank top, black high-waisted shorts, black nylons, and black combat boots. She had dark brown eyes, quite perfectly shaped eyebrows, a narrow nose, and slim but plump lips. Her lips were decorated with a dark maroon color, her cheeks with a pale pink, and eyes with black eyeliner and brown eye shadow.

* * *

"Yes. Yes, I am." Kurt answered with confidence. "You are?" He asked.

"My name is Makayla. I just started today at Vogue. Make-up department." Makayla answered.

"Well, care to join me back upstairs?"

"Yes, thank you."

She stepped into the elevator and stood to Kurt's left. They stood in a comfortable silence the entire ride up. Once they got to the floor, they stepped out and parted ways with a smile. _She's nice. _Kurt thought.

Kurt walked back to his office. As he walked by Tina, he gave a small wave and smile.

"Remember Kurt: Deadline tomorrow. Get to work on the cover piece about Anne Hathaway." Tina said with an accusing but thoughtful tone.

"Yes mother." Kurt shot back with a smile.

* * *

**Next chapter is more Kurt and Blaine at home. Maybe some surprise visits? Who knows? I would hugely appreciate it if anyone reviewed. Next chapter up soon. I'll try to update every weekend. **


End file.
